What It's True Love ？
by teruko akira125
Summary: menceritakan tentang kisah perjuangan cinta Naruto yang mengejar Hinata. Yang berusaha membuat Hinata percaya akan cinta tulusnya. akankah Naruto berhasil meyakinkan cintanya pada HInata? tertarik langsung baca aja, gak minat langsung skip aja.
1. Chapter 1

_**What It's True Love**_ _ **？**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, friendship, romance_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : NaruHina_**

 _ **Warning : Gaje, OOC, TYPO**_

Tampak dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur berada diruang tamu dengan salah seorang merupakan remaja duduk dikursi sofa dengan santai dan seorang lagi berusia sekitar 35 tahun yang berdiri di hadapan remaja itu.

"Dampak dari segala hal yang telah kau lakukan sangat besar, kerusakan sistem dimana-mana. Sekarang aku harus memulainya dari mana untuk memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang kau sebabkan ini, benar-benar merepotkan. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan kau tau itu kan." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang berusia 35 tahun itu kepada remaja laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk santai dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau perbaiki, gampangkan." Ujar remaja laki-laki itu acuh tak acuh terhadap laki-laki yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Cih, mudah sekali kau mengatakannya, harusnya kau sadar apa yang sedang kau perbuat selama ini, seharusnya kau tidak mengambil keputusan sendirian, selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa hah,,, benar-benar bikin kesal saja. Dengar aku tidak mau mendengar ada kekacauan yang kau sebabkan lagi, aku tau kau memiliki semua yang kau inginkan, tapi kau juga harus tau batasannya jangan kau pergunakan semuanya hanya untuk keegoisanmu saja."

"Paman..." ujar remaja itu sedikit merengek dan mulai risih mendengar omelan yang entah berapa panjang itu.

"Diam! paman belum selesai bicara . lihat apa yang kau lakukan, semua sistem kita hampir mati gara gara siapa gara-gara kecerobahan dan keegoisanmu itu, perusahaan kita bisa bangkrut jika terus-terus seperti ini, kau mengerti itukan." ujar laki-laki yang ternyata berstatus sebagai paman dari remaja laki-laki itu menatap tajam kearah keponakannya. ia lalu menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini, astaga jika ayahmu tau dia pasti akan marah besar. Kau itu sudah dewasa seharusnya kau mengerti itu. jangan buat kedua orang tuamu kecewa melihatmu. Saat ini semua yang terjadi kepadamu adalah tanggung jawabku, kau tau itukan. jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh lagi Naruto. Paman mohon kepadamu." sambung sang paman kepada remaja laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto ini panjang lebar. ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, pusing mengurus masalah yang disebabkan oleh keponakannya.

"Cih, aku tidak egois paman." Ujarnya tidak terima dikatakan egois oleh pamannya.

"Tidak egois apa namanya hah. jangan bilang pada paman jika kau hanya sekedar bermain-main. Paman tau kau itu jenius tapi sejenius jeniusnya manusia pasti juga akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan, bukan kesalahan kecil tapi kesalahan besar, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna Naruto, kau harus tau itu. Kau Bukan anak-anak lagi Naruto kau sudah besar, bisa-bisa kau masuk penjara jika begini terus. Astaga... aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini. Naruto, paman mohon padamu jangan melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan lagi."

"Paman... sudah selesai belum, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan. Hoaammzz..." ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan pamannya sedirian diruang tamu.

"Heyy,,, Naruto! Kau dengar tidak apa yang paman katakan tadi hah! dasar anak bandel. Jangan tidur dulu ! paman belum selesai bicara, hey Naruto!"

"Ya ya paman, aku medengar semuanya, aku minta maaf karna telah membuat paman kerepotan, dan aku tidak akan berbuat hal-hal yang aneh lagi, jaa aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Paman Iruka." Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah pamannya dan terus berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu,,, benar-benar sulit untuk diatur. Hah,, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini." ujar sang paman sambil mendesah.

Namikaze Naruto merupakan remaja yang berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini tengah menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA. Saat ini ia bersekolah di Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat dengan kHS , sekolah ini bertaraf internasional dan merupakan sekolah favorit di kota ini. sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas-fasilitas lengkap. Kebanyakan yang bersekolah di kHS adalah anak dari orang-orang kaya mengingat biaya untuk bersekolah disini tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang beruntung dapat besekolah disini dengan mendapatkan beasisiwa penuh itu pun dengan syarat harus mendapatkan prestasi yang tinggi disini dan tidak boleh turun. Bisa dikatakan kebanyakan yang mendapatkan beasisiwa adalah siswa-siswi yang kurang mampu tapi memiliki otak yang jenius.

Umino Iruka merupakan laki-laki yang berumur 35 tahun, ia adalah paman sekaligus asisten pribadi Naruto. ia sangat mengerti betul akan prinsip Naruto, kerjaannya selain memarahi keponakannya yang selalu bikin onar dan masalah juga membantu dan menjaga keponakannya dari bahaya, walau ia tau bahwa keponakannya itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi itu adalah tugas dan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Naruto padanya.

Pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina merupakan orang tua Naruto, tidak ada yang tak mengenal kedua sosok ini di seluruh negeri jepang ini, dua klan ini merupakan klan terhormat serta merupakan klan yang berpengaruh di Konoha. saat ini mereka berada di luar negeri mengurus perusahaan mereka.

Didalam kamar bernuansa serba orange yang sangat besar dilengkapi dengan fasilitas-fasilitas lengkap, sebuah kasur king size terdapat didalamnya dan sebuah meja kecil dikiri kanan kasur tersebut tidak lupa lampu tidur diatasnya dan juga figura foto keluarga, buku-buku tersusun rapi didalam raknya, meja belajar yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa komputer terlihat menyala menampilkan sederet tulisan angka-angka huruf-huruf yang tak bisa dibaca dikarenakan merupakan bahasa program yang sedang diterjemahkan otomatis.

didalam kamar terdapat Jendela besar yang tertutup gorden, dengan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan menuju balkon diluar kamar, disana terdapat seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan malam, lampu-lampu menyala dengan indahnya. Tubuh sempurna itu terbalut oleh kulit tan dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang membingkai wajah tampannya, mata berwarna biru secerah langit biru membuat ia semakin tampak sempurna.

Tidak ada seorang gadis yang tidak tertarik akan pesonanya, otaknya yang jenius serta anak dari pengusaha kaya raya semakin membuat para gadis-gadis akan tergila-gila kepadanya. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap seorang gadis, gadis aneh yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Gadis berambut indigo yang merupakan anak pindahan satu tahun yang lalu disekolahnya. Gadis itu tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya kepada dirinya, ia terlihat begitu acuh terhadap dirinya bahkan terhadap para seluruh laki-laki disekolahnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran akan seluk beluk gadis misterius ini. Entah kenapa ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis tersebut.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat berhadapan dengan gadis itu dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis-gadis lain yang akan tersenyum genit kepadanya atau malu-malu melihatnya, gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar bahkan seolah menganggap dirinya tidak ada dihadapannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Pandangan mata Naruto menatap datar pemandangan kota dimalam hari, ia menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang sambil memejamkan matanya dan merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya dengan tenang.

Sementara ditempat lain dan diwaktu yang sama seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang yang terikat pony tail dengan kaca mata bulat bertengger diatas hidungnya tengah menatap serius dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di hadapannya saat ini, gadis tersebut memiliki kulit putih yang cerah, mata yang indah serta bulu mata yang lentik alami, hidung yang mancung, tak lupa bibir merah alami bagai buah cerry. Tubuhnya yang ideal untuk seorang wanita membuat ia semakin terlihat begitu sempurna.

 **BRAKK,,,**

sebuah pintu terbuka dengan lebar membuatnya hampir terlepas dari engselnya akibat dari dorongan kuat dari seseorang membuat sang gadis yang tadinya fokus pada dokumen-dokumen sedikit terkejut dan segera melihat pelaku pembuka pintu dengan tidak ada belas kasihanya.

"Hey,bisakah kau membuka pintu tersebut dengan lembut, lihat pintuku hampir jebol karena ulahmu." Ujar sang gadis tersebut kesal kepada pelaku dobrakan pintunya.

"Yeahh, maaf. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan berkas ini kepadamu" ujar seorang perempuan yang umurnya lebih tua dari gadis dihadapannya ini. ia meletakan berkas yang dibawanya diatas tumpukan dokumen-dokumen.

"Hah?! berkas apa lagi ini?. Yang ini saja belum selesai ku periksa. Malah ada tambahan lagi... oh tuhaannn... " keluh gadis tersebut sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi empuk yang didudukinya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Suruh siapa yang menunda-nunda pekerjaan hah. Sekarang kau harus menyelesaikan nya sekaligus. Jika kau tak ingin perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut, yeah bisa dikatakan perusahaan yang dititipkan ayahmu." Ujar perempuan itu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Cih,diam kau. Ayah benar-benar kejam. Tidak tahukah ia aku ini masih remaja yang butuh kesenangan, dan tidak harusnya aku berhadapan dengan setumpuk dokumen ini hampir setiap harinya" ujar gadis tersebut sambil memijat keningnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak mengeluh. Semua ini yang dilakukan ayahmu adalah untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri. Lagi pula kan bagus diusia yang masih muda kau sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan. Anggap saja ini adalah bakti mu kepada ayahmu yang sudah melakukan banyak hal padamu selama kau hidup didunia ini." ujar perempuan itu menasehati.

" Hmmz, baiklah akan kulakukan demi ayah , aku tak akan membuatnya kecewa." Ujar gadis tersebut kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar ia bisa segera beristirahat.

"Nah begitu baru namanya putri Hyuga Hinata. kalau begitu aku akan keluar untuk membuat kopi untukmu" ujar perempuan itu sambil meninggalkan ruangan gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Tenten nee-san" ujar gadis yang bernama Hinata itu kepada perempuan yang ternyata bernama Tenten.

Hinata atau Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang berumur 16 tahun anak dari pengusaha sukses yang bergerak diberbagai bidang, ia memiliki otak jenius sehingga dengan otak jenius yang ia miliki ia diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan ayahnya walau usianya masih sangat muda untuk terjun kedunia bisnis. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan beladiri yang tinggi hampir seluruh ilmu bela diri dikuasainya tidak heran jika ia jago dalam bela diri mengingat sejak kecil ia sudah mempelajari bela diri. Terkadang ia berlatih bersama sang kakak dan juga adiknya dalam ruangan khusus keluarga Hyuga. Ia juga mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata.

Saat ini ia masih berstatus sebagai siswi yang duduk dibangku kelas 3. Ia bersekolah di kHS. Sekolah favorit di kotanya tinggal. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hyuga Neji. Kakaknya juga memiliki otak yang jenius , umurnya 22 tahun. sama seperti dirinya kakaknya juga mengurus perusahan ayahnya. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebatnya dengannya. ia mendapat gelar profesor diusia mudanya dikarenakan ia sering loncat-loncat kelas semenjak ia bersekolah sehingga ia lebih cepat menamatkan kuliahnya dari pada orang-orang biasanya. dan kini ia mengajar di salah satu universitas dikota ini, sebelumnya ia mengajar di harvard university tapi dikarenakan adik-adiknya yang berada di kota ini sendiri ia pun pulang dari negara asing tersebut.

Sebenarnya Hinata cukup mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan juga adiknya lagi pula ia mempunyai sepupunya yang kadang-kadang menginap dirumahnya dan juga ada Tenten asistent pribadinya yang memang tinggal dirumahnya belum lagi ditambah para pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya, rumah yang besar dan megah ini sudah semakin tambah ramai saja, tapi dikarenakan kakaknya ini mengidap penyakit brother complexs sifat over protektifnya pada adik-adiknya benar-benar luar biasa. Terkadang Hinata heran kenapa kakaknya bisa memiliki sifat yang berlebihan begini.

Hinata juga memiliki adik perempuan namanya adalah Hyuga Hanabi adiknya berumur 14 tahun kini ia bersekolah di Konoha Junior School atau disingkat KJS sekolah ini berada tidak jauh dari KHS. Adiknya juga cantik sama halnya dengannya dan juga ia memiliki otak jenius sama seperti kakak-kakaknya, kemampuan bela dirinya lebih rendah dari kakak-kakaknya. dikarenakan ia sangat malas untuk berlatih. cita-citanya ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. ia sudah mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya bahwa ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia bisnis yang tidak sama sekali ia pahami itu. ia lebih baik mengatakan keinginan nya lebih dahulu sebelum di beri sebuah perusahaan untuk ia urus seperti kakak-kakaknya. Ia memiliki impian untuk menjadi dokter hebat dan memiliki rumah sakit sendiri.

"Ini kopinya." Ujar Tenten sambil meletakan kopi diatas meja. Sedikit berjauhan dari dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Hn. thanks." Ujar Hinata masih fokus dengan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya

Tenten merupakan asisten pribadi Hinata berumur 19 tahun ia adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya, yang sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri oleh Hyuga. Tenten kini berstatus mahasiswa ditempat kakak Hinata mengajar. Tenten sudah tinggal dirumah Hinata sejak kecil jadi, ia sudah tau kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hinata. Ia juga telah menganggap Hinata dan juga Hanabi sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hinata pun meminum kopinya dan belum lagi kopi itu tertelan sampai kekerongkongan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka dengan tidak elitnya lagi seketika membuat Hinata menyemburkan kopinya akibat keterkejutannya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata siap menumpahkan kemarahannya kepada siapapun orang yang membuka pintu tersebut dengan tidak elitnya dan tak berperasaan itu. empat sudut siku siku telah muncul didahinya, ia heran entah kenapa orang-orang ingin sekali membuat pintunya lepas dari engselnya.

"Hoii,, tak bisakah kau membuka pintu tersebut dengan berperasaan dan juga bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Astaga... kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak hah!?" semburnya kepada pelaku pembukaan pintu tersebut. sementara Tenten sibuk mengelap lantai yang berceceran tumpahan kopi Hinata dan juga baju Hinata dengan tissu.

"Hehe,,, maaf maaf. Aku terburu-buru soalnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan kepada mu Hinata-chan" ujar orang itu sambil mengaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"hn. ada apa kau kemari malam-malam begini. Kiba. Jika sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan itu bukanlah hal penting akan kubunuh kau" ujar Hinata dingin membuat orang yang ternyata bernama Kiba tersebut bergidik ngeri mendengar kata membunuh dari Hinata.

' _uuhh,,, teganya, oh tuhan kenapa aku memiliki sepupu menyeramkan begini'_ batin Kiba lebay. Sementara Tenten telah selesai membersihkan ceceran kopi yang tumpah tadi. Ia kini memperhatikan kedua orang yang telah ia anggap adiknya sendiri Sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan kedua orang ini jika bertemu terkadang mereka bercanda dan kekanak-kanakan dan terkadang mereka bersikap serius . benar-benar sulit ditebak. Inuzuka Kiba adalah sepupu jauh Hinata mereka telah bersama sejak kecil, karena dari kecil mereka selalu bersama Kiba sangat paham betul dengan sifat-sifat Hinata.

"ini . Aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu, menurutku ini sangat penting. Dan kau harus mengetahuinya" ujar Kiba sambil mengeluarkan laptop dalam tas yang dibawanya. Serta menghidupkan laptop tersebut, layar tersebut menampilkan sederet tulisan-tulisan aneh dilaptop milik Kiba. Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya.

"ini.." ujar Hinata setelah melihat isi laptop Kiba.

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

_**What It's True Love**_ _ **？**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, friendship, romance_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : NaruHina_**

 _ **Warning : Gaje, OOC, TYPO**_

"ini.." ujar Hinata setelah melihat layar laptop Kiba

"yeah,,, sepertinya ada orang yang ingin sekali mengetahui data pribadimu Hinata-chan. sampai-sampai nekat mencoba meretas keaman sistem kita." Ujar Kiba

"Kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya? Apa tujuannya?"

" menurutmu apa aku sudah terlihat mengetahui pelakunya,heh?" ujar Kiba menatap wajah sepupu kesayangannya. Hinata memandang wajah sepupunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau tangani masalah ini, aku sedang sibuk. Terserah mau kau apakan orang itu" ujar Hinata menatap Kiba serius.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja takkan kubiarkan ia mendapatkan secuil informasi apapun, keamanan sistem kita begitu kuat dan jangan lupa akan pertahanan rumit yang kita buat. Khukhukhu... akan ku beri dia hadiah karena telah mencoba meretas data sepupuku" ujar Kiba dengan seringai berbahaya diwajahnya.

"hn. Terserah kau saja."ujar Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Kiba menatap layar laptop dengan serius jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard, senyuman kesenangan tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Ditempat Naruto

Naruto masih berada dibalkon kamarnya, ia masih menikmati angin malam walau ia tahu angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Hingga alarm peringatan komputernya berbunyi menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya ia pun segera melihat kearah komputernya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sederet bahasa program, ia menerjemahkan bahasa program tersebut dan berhasil.

'Cih orang ini boleh juga dia, baiklah kita lihat siapa yang paling hebat disini'. Batin Naruto jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard matanya menatap layar dengan penuh minat. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat. Ia terlihat sedikit kewalahan akibat dari serangan yang ia dapat dari seseorang karna ia tengah mencoba meretas data seseorang ia tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan balasan. Dan malah berbalik orang itu mengambil data-data pribadinya. Tak kan ia biarkan orang itu megambil datanya.

Sementara itu Kiba tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari lawannya. Benar-benar pertahanan sisitem yang lemah. Dasar payah. Dan ia pun mengirim sesuatu kepada orang tersebut, dan tampilan layar laptopnya "SUCCES SENDING" dan tawa kemenangan pun terdengar diruangan itu ketika melihat ia telah berhasil mengirim hadiah kepada orang itu.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak kewalahan mendapat hadiah tak terduga dari orang itu. dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh layar komputernya menjadi tulisan tulisan aneh yang muncul dan tidak dapat digerakan sama sekali, ia pun menghentakan tangannya diatas keyboard. 'sial, siapa orang itu' batin Naruto geram menatap seluruh komputernya telah terinfeksi virus.

Ditempat Hinata

"hahahahha" Kiba masih tertawa melihat lawannya tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Benar-benar payah.

Ia berhasil mengambil data-data yang berasal dari orang itu. ia pun segera membuka data tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat data profil orang tersebut yang mencoba meretas data sepupunya.

"Ada apa Kiba? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran melihat ekspresi Kiba yang tiba-tiba terdiam bergantikan wajah serius. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju dimana Kiba berada. Saat disamping Kiba iapun membaca sederet tulisan yang berupa data-data pribadi milik orang yang ingin mengambil data pribadinya.

"Dia?" ujar Hinata heran

" Namikaze Naruto. Tak kusangka orang yang mencoba meretas data pribadi kau adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin terhadap semua orang. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Heh, apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuat pangeran sekolah ini menjadi tertarik padamu hmm Hinata-chan." ujar Kiba melipat tangannya dan menatap penasaran kearah Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata masih membaca data-data pribadi milik Namikaze Naruto ia langsung mengingatnya didalam otaknya dalam sekali lihat dan sekali baca. Hinata menatap tajam kearah Kiba.

"wow wow wow jangan menatap ku dengan pandangan seperti itu Hinata-chan sepupuku... aku hanya bercanda peace peace" ujar Kiba dengar senyuman lebar kearah Hinata dan mengelak dari tatapan menusuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Cih merepotkan saja. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mencoba meretas lagi data pribadiku, tolong tingkatkan keamanan data pribadiku lagi Kiba. Orang seperti dirinya tidak akan menyerah dalam sekali coba ia pasti akan membalas dendam. Sungguh benar-benar merepotkan. Aku akan membuat sistem baru untuk mencegah orang sepertinya meretas dataku lagi tapi mungkin setelah aku menyelesaikan perkerjaanku. Kau bisa mengurusnya terlebih dahulu kan" ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

"yeah. Tenang saja akan kulakukan. Anggap saja pengemar dirimu bertambah satu orang lagi. hahahaha" ujar Kiba sambil menutup laptonya kembali. ia langsung bergegas pergi sebelum Hinata mengamuk kepadanya.

"cih dasar" guman Hinata melihat kepergian Kiba dari ruang kerjanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

'Cklek'

pintu kembali terbuka lagi menampakkan sosok Kiba.

"uummmmm,,, Hinata-chan ,Hanabi-chan kemana ya? " tanya Kiba dari balik pintu.

"dia menginap dirumah Amaru " Ujar Hinata.

"oohh, pantas rumah jadi sepi seperti ini. " ujar Kiba duduk kembali di sofa sambil bermain game.

"hn." guman Hinata matanya masih fokus terhadap dokumen serta berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, kau liat Tenten nee-chan ? " tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen-dokumennya.

"Tenten nee-chan? uumm tadi kulihat sedang bersama Neji nii-san di dapur" ujar Kiba santai.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang telah mendengus. 'Dasar nii-san' batin Hinata. tidak tau kah dia bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan Asistennya untuk membantunya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen laknat ini. 'hah' Hinata menghela napas. Biarlah, mereka berduaan dulu.

'Hening' itulah yang tergambar didalam ruangan itu. tak ada yang berbicara, masing-masing sibuk dengan kesibukan sendiri.

' **D** **eg'**

Hinata tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa dokumen membuat Kiba yang sedari tadi asyik main game diponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju HInata.

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dilantai, sementara Hinata masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak" ujar Hinata.

"umm, mungkin karena kau kelelahan Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu besok baru lanjut lagi." Ujar Kiba sambil merapikan kertas-kertas dokumen itu.

"Tidak. Ini hanya tinggal beberapa berkas lagi semua akan selesai setelah ini. setidaknya aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga." Ujar Hinanta kembali melanjutkan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu.

"haahh, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Kalau begitu. " ujar Kiba mengambil beberapa berkas untuk ia analisis. Mungkin membantu sepupunya sebentar tidak masalah, ia juga khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada sepupu kesayangannya ini.

" tidak dari tadi sih. Dasar" ujar Hinata pura-pura kesal

"hahaha...yeaahh tadi aku lagi nyelesaikan pekerjaanku hehe" ujar Kiba tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata.

"pekerjaan heh, aku baru tau kalau bermain game termasuk pekerjaan. thanks Kiba" ujar Hinata sarkastik sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

"hehe yaahh termasuk haha ,yeah no problem" ujar Kiba nyengir .

Mereka pun berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen hingga larut malam.

 _Dilain tempat_

"Bagaimana? sudah ditemukan?" Tanya gadis berambut jingga dengan nada cemas kepada sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa komputer yang menyala dihadapannya.

"Masih belum, Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya" ujarnya khawatir dengan jari-jari lentiknya menari diatas tombol-tombol keyboard dengan lincah.

Bersambung…

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Di sebuah kantin pada saat jam makan siang kericuhan dan kehebohan terjadi yang kebanyakan di lakukan oleh kaum perempuan ketika melihat FIC berada di hadapan mereka, FIC adalah singkatan dari Four Ice Cool adalah sebutan atau panggilan yang dibuat oleh fans girl disekolah ini terhadap mereka yang di sebut pangeran sekolah. Mereka sangat dipuja-puja oleh para gadis-gadis di sekolah ini, wajah tampan anak dari keluarga kaya, selalu terlihat sempurna dan keren. Banyak yang berharap bisa menjadi kekasih mereka walau itu mustahil karena sifat mereka semua sangat dingin dan sulit di dekati, itulah kenapa mereka dipanggil four ice cool karena mereka sangat dingin. Sesuai dengan sebutan mereka yaitu four ice cool yang terdiri dari empat orang , yaitu :

Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak kedua dari pemiliki Namikaze corp yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang merupakan perusahaan besar nomor 1 di jepang, Naruto memiliki mata indah berwarna biru langit tapi sayang mata itu selalu memandang orang dengan tatapan dingin dan datar, memiliki kulit tan dan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Ia sangat tampan dan menawan di mata para gadis-gadis disekolah ini dan memiliki otak jenius.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha corp merupakan perusahaan terbesar setara dengan Namikaze corp. ia merupakan sahabat baik Naruto sejak kecil. Sifatnya sangat dingin dan minim ekspresi.

Nara Shikamaru adalah orang yang setiap harinya selalu mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' dan hal itu adalah ciri khasnya, ia sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Hobinya dikelas adalah tidur, ia memiliki otak yang jenius. Dan sangat ahli dalam strategi. Anak dari kepala polisi terkenal di jepang.

Shimura Sai diantara ketiga orang ini ia yang paling suka menebar senyuman kepada siapapun walau seyuman yang diberikan adalah seyuman aneh tapi tetap melelehkan para gadis yang melihatnya. Diantara ketiga orang ini ia lumayan ramah kepada orang-orang. Hobinya adalah melukis. Dan ciri khas lainnya adalah adalah kata-katanya yang sangat tajam dan pedas.

Kericuhan mulai mereda ketika mereka telah memesan makanan dan tempat duduk walau masih ada yang diam-diam megambil foto mereka berempat. Tidak jauh dari meja sang pangeran sekolah berada terdapat beberapa orang gadis cantik dan populer di sekolah ini yang tampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang dan sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda dan membahas sesuatu.

'Ddrrtt' 'drrtt'

Getar ponsel tanda panggilan masuk milik gadis berambut indigo yang saat itu sedang meyeruput es tehnya.

"moshi-moshi" ujar Hinata setelah melihat nama panggilan dilayar ponselnya.

"Dimana?!" ujar Hinata dengan raut wajah cemas. Membuat kedua sahabatnya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti" ujar Hinata lagi langsung memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Dengan segera ia pun berlari meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih melihatnya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"hey! Hinata kau mau pergi kemana?" panggil Sakura kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba Hinata beranjak pergi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun setelah mendapat panggilan itu. Hinata tak mengubris panggilan dari sahabat-sahabatnya ia terus berlari meninggalkan kantin yang sudah ribut dari tadi jadi tambah ribut karna teriakan namanya dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ujar ino heran menatap Sakura sahabatnya.

Ino merupakan gadis yang memiliki rambut kuning pucat adalah gadis idola para siswa laki-laki disekolah ini ia cantik dan memiliki tubuh ideal bagi para wanita, termasuk cewek populer diKHS. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan bunga terkenal di jepang.

"Entahlah. Kuharap tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi" ujar Sakura penuh harap.

Haruno sakura merupakan gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan haruno corp. ia memiliki paras yang cantik tapi sedikit tomboy. Merupakan cewek terpopuler di KHS.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari meja mereka berada dimana sang pangeran sekolah berada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menatap penuh minat pada meja yang ditempati oleh gadis-gadis populer itu, sejak tadi ia sudah memperhatikan meja yang ditempati oleh Hinata dkk. sebelum tiba-tiba Hinata mendapat panggilan yang entah dari siapa itu. Remaja bermata biru itu sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya kala melihat ekspresi serius wajah gadis berambut indigo itu setelah menerima panggilan telpon misterius.

ia semakin penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

"wah, kalian lihat itu" seru Sai.

Dan tak ada yang merespon ucapannya, Say hanya tersenyum aneh menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu" ujar Sai sambil menyantap makan siangnya sambil menatap kearah meja dimana para gadis populer itu berada.

" Merepotkan, kenapa kau begitu peduli sekali dengan masalah orang lain" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyantap makanannya. Sai menatap shikamaru beberapa detik.

"Bukan peduli hanya saja tidak biasa saja melihat Hinata seorang gadis pendiam dan dingin itu bisa bersikap panik seperti itu, apa kalian tidak penasaran" ujar Sai lagi dengan senyuman anehnya.

Hinata telah dikenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah sebagai gadis yang pendiam, anggun dan dingin di KHS. Bahkan dicap sebagai gadis misterius. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui sifat aslinya dan latar belakangnya yang sebenarnya.

"Hn. Aku pergi " ujar Naruto beranjak meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kemana? Kau belum habiskan makananmu dobe" ujar Sasuke buka mulut.

" hn. kenyang" ujar Naruto melangkah keluar hanya melihat kepergian Naruto yang diiringi dengan teriakan fans girlnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sai menatap kedua sahabatnya

"hn" respon sasuke.

"Merepotkan. Biarkan saja, nanti kita susul dia tapi setelah menghabiskan ini" ujar Shikamaru kembali menyantap makanannya.

Hinata terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang melihatnya berlari sepanjang koridor, ia bahkan tidak peduli akan aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan berlarian dikoridor . saat ini tujuannya hanya satu yaitu kerumah sakit ia harus kesana sekarang, dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang mendengar kabar itu.

'moshi-moshi Hinata nee-chan. Maaf sebelumya kami baru memberitahu nee-chan sekarang. Hanabi-chan saat ini berada dirumah sakit, kami menemukannya berlumuran darah tadi malam" ujar sang penelpon gemetaran

'dirumah sakit Konoha. Hinata nee-…" ujar sang penelpon terputus begitu saja.

Saat itu juga Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanya melihat Hinata berlari sepanjang koridor itu tanpa banyak bicara Kiba pun langsung menyusulnya. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada sepupu kesayangannya. Dan sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu dilihat dari ekspresinya yang begitu cemas dan panik. Mengetahui kemana arah tujuan Hinata yaitu keparkir ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke parkir.

Setibanya Hinata berada di mana mobilnya diparkir

'Tap'

Saat hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sebuah tangan menahan pintu mobil tersebut. Hinata melihat siapa orang yang menahan pintu mobilnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku yang menyetir" ujar orang itu yang rupanya adalah Kiba ia berhasil sampai tepat waktu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini, mengingat ia paham betul dengan perangai sepupunya ini. bisa-bisa terjadi kecelakaan maut yang berakhir dengan dirinya menginap dirumah sakit. Tidak ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak perlu !" ujar Hinata bersikeras membuka pintu mobil tapi tetap ditahan kuat oleh Kiba.

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kecelakaan sebelum kau sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebaiknya turuti perkataanku Hinata. aku yang menyetir!" ujar Kiba tegas sambil mengulurkan tangan satunya lagi kearah Hinata.

"Hn. baiklah" ujar Hinata sambil memberi kunci kepada Kiba. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan sepupu menyebalkannya ini.

"Kemana?" ujar Kiba . Sambil menyalakan mobil. Kini Hinata telah duduk disampingnya.

"Rumah sakit Konoha" ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah kita kesana sekarang" ujar Kiba sambil menjalankan mobil keluar dari area sekolah dan menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang sakit. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Hanabi-chan masuk rumah sakit. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku ingin memastikan kondisinya sekarang" ujar Hinata dengan nada yang tersirat kecemasan.

"Apa?! Hanabi-chan? Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Kiba kaget mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak tahu. Kita akan tahu setelah kita bertanya kepada Amaru dan Ryuu" ujar Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, pikiran Hinata melayang jauh. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada Hanabi adik satu-satunya. Perasaan menyesal mengerogoti hatinya. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan adiknya pergi begitu saja kemarin. Seharusnya ia melindungi adiknya. Kenapa bisa begini. Kenapa ia tidak ada disaat adiknya membutuhkannya. 'Kakak macam apa aku ini yang tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri' 'cih' 'bodoh' 'bertahanlah, Hanabi' batin Hinata.

"Kita sampai" ujar Kiba menghentikan mobil tepat di parkiran rumah sakit.

Hinata pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut. Ia berlari di lorong rumah sakit setelah mengetahui kamar adiknya berada.

"Hinata nee-chan" ujar Amaru, pakaiannya masih penuh dengan noda darah Begitu juga dengan Ryuu.

Ryuu zetsu dan Amaru adalah sahabat baik Hanabi dan juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Hinata yang diperintahkan untuk Menjaga dan Melindungi Hanabi dari bahaya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hinata panik.

Mereka yang ditanya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Dia belum sadarkan diri. Dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam. Maafkan kami Hinata Nee" Ujar Ryuu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hanabi bisa terluka. Dan kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku semalam hah?! Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kenapa kalian tidak menelpon ku bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hanabi hah?!" ujar Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Hinata, tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Kiba mencoba mengingatkan Hinata.

"Kalian tidak apa-apakan. Apa kalian terluka" tanya Kiba melihat pakaian mereka yang penuh dengan noda darah.

"Kami baik-baik saja Kiba nii-san. Maafkan kami nee-san. saat itu kami terlalu panik ketika melihat keadaan Hanabi-chan. Kami juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahu kepada nee-san. Kami juga tidak ingin menggangu nee-san. Kami tau tadi malam nee-san sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting. Kami hanya tidak ingin menggangu konsentrasi nee-san. Kami benar-benar minta maaf nee-san. Kami menyesal" ujar Ryuu menjelaskan.

"Kami berdua patut dihukum Nee-san karena telah gagal menjalankan tugas kami. Kami telah gagal melindungi Hanabi-chan. Maaf" ujar Amaru dengan perasaan menyesal.

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Ryuu dan Amaru. Ia sedikit mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan dirumah sakit. Ia harus tenang. Mereka tidak bersalah. Dirinyalah yang salah karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Hanabi" ujar Hinata dengan nada tenang

 _Flashback_ _on_

 _Bagaimana? sudah ditemukan?" Tanya gadis berambut jingga dengan nada cemas kepada sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa komputer yang menyala dihadapannya._

 _"Masih belum, Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya" ujarnya khawatir dengan jari-jari lentiknya menari diatas tombol-tombol keyboard dengan lincah._

 _"ah. ketemu!" seru Ryuu senang, dengan layar komputer saat ini menunjukan sebuah peta dengan tanda titik merah yang berkedip kedip iapun memperbesar ukuran dimana lokasi tersebut berada._

 _"Distrik 13? celaka. kita harus kesana sekarang! sepertinya Hanabi dalam bahaya" ujar Ryuu lagi sambil membawa notebook yang telah terhubung dengan lokasi Hanabi._

 _"Oh Hanabi-chan tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya" umpat Amaru sekaligus berharap tak lupa sambil membawa kunci mobil._

 _Mereka berdua pun tiba di sebuah gang sesuai dengan arah petunjuk titik lokasi dimana Hanabi berada. mereka pun keluar dari mobil._

 _"Ryuu, kau yakin Hanabi-chan berada disini? " tanya Amaru sambil menatap Ryuu ragu._

 _Ryuu menatap Amaru lalu melihat arah petunjuk lakosi yang saat ini sedang berkedip-kedip tidak jauh dari mereka_

 _"bedasarkan alat pelacak ini, Hanabi-chan berada disini, tidak jauh lagi dari tempat ini. kita hanya menyusuri gang ini saja. Ayo punya firasat tidak baik padanya" ujar Ryuu yakin. Amaru hanya mengangguk bergegas menyelusuri gang tersebut._

 _"Astaga!? Ohh tuhann" pekik Amaru setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan masuk kedalam gang._

 _"Ada apa, Maru-chan?" ujar Ryuu mengalihkan perhatiannya mengikuti arah pandangan Amaru. dan tak kalah terkejutnya ia dari Amaru ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"Hanabi!" teriaknya melihat sosok dihadapannya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengenang disekitarnya mereka pun berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut._

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Hanabi-chan. Astaga bertahanlah Hanabi!. " ujar Amaru sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Hanabi._

 _"Hanabi! sadarlah...astaga. Maru-chan bagaimana?" Ujar Ryuu panik._

 _"denyut nadinya masih ada tapi sangat lemah. Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" ujar Amaru._

 _"Hanabi-chan, bertahanlah. kumohon " ujar Ryuu._

 _Saat hendak mengangkat Hanabi. Ryuu tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kalung yang tidak jauh dari Hanabi berada. Ia pun mengambil kalung tersebut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan._

 _"kalung?" Ujar Ryuu_

 _"Baiklah. kita harus segera pergi sekarang" ujar Amaru._

 _Mereka pun membawa Hanabi kerumah sakit Konoha. Keadaan Hanabi sangat menyedihkan luka memar hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, belum lagi ia mendapat luka tusukan di area perutnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan orang yang melakukan semua ini padanya._

 _Amaru dan Ryuu hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan semoga nyawa Hanabi bisa diselamatkan, hanya mereka berdua saja yang menunggu, hingga dokter yang menangganinya keluar. Mereka tidak tau harus bagaimana menmberitahu Hinata soal Hanabi, mungkin besok pagi mereka akan memberitahu Hinata akan hal ini, mereka tau jika malam ini Hinata pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka tau perbuatan mereka ini pasti akan membuat Hinata murka biarlah mereka akan menerima apapun hukuman dari Hinata._

 _'Hanabi-chan, bertahanlah' batin kedua gadis itu didalam hati._

 _flashback off_

Hinata yang mendengar cerita mereka berduapun mengertakan giginya dan mengeratkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Siapa pun yang melukai adiknya pasti akan ia temukan.

"Kami menemukan ini ditempat kejadian" ujar Ryuu sambil meyodorkan plastik putih yang berisi kalung dengan mainan huruf M.

Hinata menerima kalung tersebut. ia meneliti dengan seksama kalung itu. jika dilihat dari segi bentuk dan bahannya kalung ini bukan kalung yang sembarangan bisa dibeli dengan harga yang murah. Ia pun melemparkan plastik yang berisi kalung tersebut kepada Kiba yang ditangkap dengan mantap Kiba.

"Cari tau siapa pemilik kalung itu. Dan penyebab adikku terluka!" perintah Hinata berbahaya kepada Kiba. Aura membunuh langsung keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat ketiga orang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Baik. Serahkan saja padaku" ujar Kiba.

"Sebelumnya Hanabi-chan sempat bercerita kepada kami bahwa ia akan berkencan dengan pacarnya malam itu juga. Ia terlihat begitu sangat senang" ujar Amaru.

"Benar. Saat itu kami yang memilih baju untuknya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Karna melihatnya sangat senang kami tidak dapat untuk melarangnya pergi. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kami memasangkan alat pelacak serta alarm tanda bahaya jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya." Ujar Ryuu.

Dan saat itu juga pintu ruangan yang ditempati Hanabi pun terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Sekali pandang Hinata langsung mengenal dokter itu Senju Tsunade seorang Dokter yang berambut pirang pucat beserta sizune sang perawat keluar dari kamar ruangan Hanabi. ia adalah Hyuga Hinata tentu saja ia mengenal orang-orang berpengaruh seperti Senju Tsunade ini karena dia adalah dokter terkenal di Konoha dan merupakan pemilik rumah sakit Konoha.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata cemas menatap wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"dia.."

to be continue...

_Review_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata kepada dokter paruh baya itu tapi wajahnya kelihatan tidak menua sama sekali.

"Saat ini ia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kita tidak tau entah kapan ia akan sadar. Luka tusukannya sedikit mengenai organ vitalnya. Kemungkinan ia akan sadar dalam waktu yang lama. hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat ia tersadar dengan cepat. Kita semua hanya bisa berdoa agar ia segera sadar." Jelas dokter berambut pirang itu.

"A-apa kami boleh melihatnya dok?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ya, tentu saja silahkan" ujar dokter tersebut sambil pergi.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar inap adiknya, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Bau obat-obatan langsung menusuk indera penciumannya bunyi mesin tanda masih adanya kehidupan disana terdengar begitu nyaring.

'sakit' itulah yang dirasakan Hinata kala melihat adiknya terbaring tak berdaya diatas kasur dengan luka memar ditangan, lengan serta wajahnya yang cantik pun tak luput dari adanya luka memar. Bibir yang selalu merah itu pun kini terlihat sangat pucat dan terdapat luka disudut bibirnya. Tidak tau apa disekujur tubuhnya juga terdapat luka memar. Ia benar-benar marah sekali saat melihat kondisi adiknya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dalam hati ia pasti akan membunuh orang yang telah melakukan hal ini pada adiknya. Tidak akan ia ampuni. Akan ia buat hidup orang itu hancur.

'Tes' air mata hinata menetes dan mengenai tangan hanabi yang ia pegang saat ini

"Hanabi. Maafkan nee-chan. Maaf nee-chan tidak berada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Kakak macam apa aku ini yang tak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri. kau juga kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah. kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Seharusnya kau mendengar perkataanku agar jangan jauh-jauh dari ku. Lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi hah. kau terluka. Seharusnya aku melarangmu saat itu untuk tidak keluar dan tidak menginap. Seharusnya aku menjagamu. Dasar adik bodoh. Bangun lah Hinata. Kakak mohon, bangunlah" ujar Hinata sambil menanggis ia mengenggam tangan lemah itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan seolah olah memberi kekuatan pada adik yang disayanginya. Ia benar-benar terpukul. Sementara itu Amaru dan Ryu merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih karena tidak dapat melindungi Hanabi. Kiba hanya menatap sedih melihat adik sepupunya terbaring tak berdaya.

"kakak mohon bangunlah Hanabi. Kau harus segera sadar, bukankah kau masih harus mengapai mimpi-mimpimu itu. kakak mohon sadarlah, Hanabi. Bangunlah" ujar Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Kumohon kumohon padamu Kamisama jangan kau ambil Hanabi dari kami. Tolong selamatkan dia. Selamatkan adikku Kamisama. Aku tak ingin ia ikut pergi juga. Kumohon padamu , kumohon biarkan ia hidup. aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi. takkan kubiarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi terluka dan pergi lagi, tidak akan kubiarkan!. Kumohon segera sadarlah, Hanabi' batin Hinata penuh harap dengan tulus. Air matanya masih mengalir. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata membuka matanya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Ia melihat kearah Amaru dan Ryu.

"Kalian berdua, pulanglah. Dan segera bersihkan diri kalian. Lihat baju kalian masih penuh dengan noda darah." Ujar Hinata dengan suara yang serak.

"Tidak. Kami akan menjaga Hanabi-chan. Kami akan menemaninya" ujar Amaru

"Aku dan Kiba akan menjaganya, sekarang kalian pulang dan beristirahatlah. Hanabi biar kami yang menemaninya. Kalian bisa datang kemari lagi jika kalian mau, kalian sudah terlihat begitu kelelahan. Jika Hanabi melihatnya ia juga pasti sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia pasti akan sangat sedih jika melihat kalian yang seperti ini. " ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

"baiklah. Kami pulang. Nanti kami akan kembali lagi" ujar Ryu

"kami pamit" ujar Amaru dan Ryu mengundurkan diri. Kini hanya tinggal Hinata dan juga Kiba.

"Hinata" panggil Kiba khawatir.

"Kiba, kau sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi. Cari tau setiap CCTV " ujar Hinata datar.

"hm. Sudah Kukirimkan pesan pada mereka." Ujar Kiba

"Dan juga perintahkan beberapa anak buah untuk menjaga Hanabi. Pasangkan juga cctv dikamar ini. dan pastikan hanya Tsunade-san saja yang memeriksanya. jangan biarkan orang asing untuk masuk kekamar ini. dan jangan lupa untuk memeriksa siapa saja orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Untuk urusan pacarnya biar aku yang urus bocah itu. dan kita harus merahasiakan keadaan Hanabi sekarang" perintah Hinata mutlak.

"Baik. Aku mengerti" ujar Kiba yang langsung menjalankan perintah Hinata. ia sangat paham betul saat ini sepupunya dalam mode berbahaya.

"Akan kubuat hidup orang-orang itu hancur yang telah membuat Hanabi seperti ini. takkan kuampuni." Ujar Hinata berbahaya.

Bersambung...

_review_


End file.
